Dragon Ball ZX Prologue
by The Third Sayain From Earth
Summary: This is the setup to the Main series I'm planning on doing; If you hadn't guessed it's called Dragon Ball ZX (X is for Xtra :p) The series is about there being a second full-blooded Saiyan raised on Earth, a sort-of middle ground between Goku and Vegeta, not as goofy, but not as mean either. This Prologue is about the Father of that Saiyan; Sohok the Mentor of Bardock.
1. Chapter 1- The Blood of Warriors

**Sins of the Father; The Blood of Warriors**

This is the tale of warriors; fighters who lived for the sheer thrill of battle; they were known as Saiyans. They had begun as primitive cave dwellers, large, aggressive and very powerful, living in the wastelands of their home world; the Planet Vegeta. They shared this planet with another race, the Tuffles, who though much smaller and physically weaker than the Saiyans, possessed far superior technology and lived in great cities far away from the Saiyans. That is until one fateful, terrible day when the Saiyans rose up, and attacked the Tuffles in force, beginning a long war which they mostly dominated. However, the Tuffles who's engineering genius was their greatest strength, fought back with powerful weapons and machines that could detect the Saiyans presences. Just when it looked like victory, there came a rare event; a full moon, which unlocked the Saiyans secret transformation; and turned them all into giant Apes. And in one night, the entire Tuffle race was obliterated, leaving the mighty Saiyans the victors, however this left them without anyone to fight, and with no real idea as to how to use the advanced technology left by the Tuffles.

Eventually, they were able to travel through space, and through alliances with other races, the Saiyans found themselves entering the employ of a group known as the Planet Trade Organization, ran by a family of Frost Demons (or Arcosians or Icejins). They became a race of mercenaries; they would land on planets and wipe out the population for their payers, then move on to the next, thus filling the Saiyan desire to fight, and soon many worlds learned to fear the warrior race; the Saiyans.

Years passed, again and again the Saiyans proved their might and power, reaping the benefits of their unique profession. As a race, they divided themselves into classes determined by their power levels at birth; powers of bellow 15 were low-class; soldiers and grunts who usually worked in attack groups of four or five and were led by usually the strongest warrior within the group, often being sent to easy targets as infants. Powers bellow 30 were designated as group leaders, strong fighters with a lot of cunning; they were able to strategize and plan as well as destroy. Powers in 35-40+ were great warriors, they could go out alone and single-handedly eradicate a planet's populace as well as fight significantly more difficult targets within the organization. Above that, Saiyans born with that high a power were destined to become Elites; the crème del la crème, the toughest, strongest and most powerful among the entire Saiyan army, even becoming personal guards to the royal family, if not being a member of the royal family itself. Through these methods, the entirety of Saiyan society was based upon the simple view; strength and power were everything, and the strongest always leads. Ironic, in that it would be through this narrow-minded view of the universe, that the whole race was nearly wiped out.

Our story follows a turning point in one Sayian's life; when he felt that change had to happen. And while he is significant, it is through his son, that the story shall really begin, until then though, there is the Saiyan warrior Sohok; Mentor of Bardock.


	2. Chapter 2- Honor is Life, this is Hell

**Honor is Life**

The Alien Warrior stared around the smoking ruins of that had once been Planet Cinnoma; giant craters blistered across the planet's surface, every city had been reduced to rubble, and every indigenous life form destroyed. Dust storms whirled and blew all over the dead planet, covering and submerging most of what was left behind;  
'It's like the Planet's burying the dead' he thought, then gave a short, mirthless laugh and carried on walking through the ruins. As the winds got stronger, the warrior raised an arm to protect his eyes; he could feel each grain being thrown at his skin, his short black hair being blown about, even his long brown tail twitched; like an elephant swatting flies. The Saiyan warrior stared around, observing what was left of the surroundings; he was about average height, his body lean and trim, was at the peak of physical fitness, though it was covered in various scars and scratches, no doubt earned from previous missions. He was dressed in standard Saiyan armor, though it had had the lower half removed, leaving just the top shoulder guards which were grey and covered in mud and blood; which contrasted nicely against the main color of the amour, which was a dark, vibrant purple, with a unique stylized S carved into the breast-plate.

Sohok looked down at the blue, thin spotted arm he had ripped off of a Cinnoman, he mentally charged up a little of his ki, and then fired a beam from his free hand, cooking the arm's flesh, he then held it up, and began eating, enjoying the taste. As he walked through the ruins of what had been the capital, a large building suddenly gave way, crashing down on top of him. A few seconds later, there came a yell and a large explosion as Sohok blasted himself free. He stared down at his already cracked armor; most of it was missing, the center was cracked and now it was covered in dust as well as alien blood. He reached up to his short black hair, and ran his hands through it, before shaking it to get rid of the dirt. He sighed, and then tapped the button on his red scouter; it bleeped, and pointed towards the east; about half a kilometer away. He smiled a little, and after quickly powering up, rocketed up into the sky and shot off towards the rest of his group.

The others were sat in a circle around a roaring fire; each one had a piece of meat in their hands, which they ate into with great enjoyment. Atop the fire was a spit, which was holding the remains of a very dead and very well cooked Cinnoman. As they continued with their meal, Sohok landed gracefully by the fire. He walked over to a small rock close to the fire, and sat down on it, folding his arms across his chest.  
"Not a bad mission eh Sohok? Pretty good by all accounts" Sohok looked over to his teammate; a fat, balding Saiyan whose tail was thin and scraggly. And while he did have a name, most people just called him Scruff. Sohok allowed himself a thin smile,  
"Not all of us were trying to eat the enemy Scruff, most of us were using our heads, not our stomachs" this got a number of laughs and jeers from the other Saiyans present, who then threw their left over bones at Scruff for amusement. Sohok chuckled, and then went back to thinking. Unlike most Saiyans, he did that a lot, not that it made him weaker than any of the other Saiyans; he knew that great warriors weren't just the strongest, but were also great strategists, they could think for themselves, and the thought that ran through Sohok's head had been around a long time; it was one he kept coming back to.

He hated this job. Sure like all of his brethren he loved to fight and enjoyed being able to engage in combat with many foes... but he Sohok, a soldier who had fought many battles for a long time, had grown weary of the slaughter of innocents, of butchering civilians and soldiers alike, and of helping an evil soulless tyrant spread his stranglehold over the universe. He wasn't just another soldier who did what he was told and never wavered; he was a Warrior, he took pride in fighting those who were stronger than him, those who showed him no respect, he had Honor. But he had learned long ago to hide this part of himself, for he knew there was no place for it in Saiyan society. Sohok looked up at the sky, and sighed wearily, before turning his gaze back to the fire. He watched it crackle and burn, the orange-red glow was almost hypnotic. He blinked, and then decided that they'd had enough fun. He stood up,  
"Alright you bums, you've stuffed your faces plenty, let's go home and report our success." No one gave any indication of unwillingness; they all knew better than to get on Sohok's bad side. They all powered up and blasted off into the sky, rocketing back to the attack pods which had brought them to Cinnoma. As they all got back into the pods, Sohok was the last, and taking one last look around him, he sat down in the pod's seat, and felt the well-known hum and rumble of the engines as the pod powered up, and, after a very brief pause, the pods took off into the sky and were soon in space. Since the journey back to Planet Vegeta would take a while, the team decided to enter hyper-sleep so that they weren't awake to be bored from the except Sohok; who sat silently thinking again about his Honor and Pride before finally closing his eyes to rest.

Though he knew he looked young and fit, Sohok was older than he seemed; he was only a bit younger than King Vegeta, and he was nearly in his fifties. It was through the virtue of his Saiyan DNA that Sohok knew he would retain his prime physique, youth and strength for far longer than most other races, allowing him to fight for many years still yet to come. Yet even now he felt his age; he had seen so much bloodshed and violence, most by his own hands, and if that wasn't enough, there was the pain of losing his own children. Sohok had had the great fortune of finding a mate who not only matched his skills and fighting prowess, but also his heart. She had bore him many children, each one he had cared for and praised above even the princes. But the Saiyans lord and master Frieza had taken them from him too; over the years he had lost 4 sons and 2 daughters, and only now did he have a new son, a strong child with courage and strength that would grow. Sohok had no intention of loosing another child for that freak, he knew there were others like him; others who also had Honor, and knew that what they were being forced to do was wrong, and that to Frieza, the Saiyan race; a race of Warriors, were scum, the lowest of the low; Monkeys. Sohok knew that he cared nothing for the Saiyan blood that was spilt for him, they were merely his soldiers; his slaves.

Sohok's rage burned inside of him, he longed for freedom; freedom from the servitude that his whole race seemed destined to stay chained to. He wished to leave and go build a true Saiyan race; a race of honorable warriors, who fought the strongest and the most powerful, who would not look down on the weaker and the innocent, but protected them, and helped them. That was Sohok's vision, his dream; and it was one that if everything went according to plan, he would be able to realize very soon.


	3. Chapter 3- The Endgame is Coming

**The Endgame is coming **

Sohok opened his eyes, and was surprised to find that he was floating in a healing tank. He couldn't even remember how he got there, but he shrugged it off, choosing to ignore it and focus on his mission. He opened and closed his fist tight, flexing his fingers, then his arms. The healing tank had done its job and he felt renewed and even stronger than before. He reached out and tapped the tank a few times to get the doctor's attention. He then nodded and felt the liquid being drained away, and when it had the door opened and Sohok stepped out, glad to be out; although some clothes would be better.

"Welcome back Sohok, I trust you enjoyed your mission?" Sohok grunted, and started drying himself off,

"Where's my armour Doc?" The small reptilian physician paused nervously, he then ordered an orderly to bring it over. Sohok picked it up and inspected it; it was the same as before, except that this set was clean and undamaged. He smiled, and pulled on a black jumpsuit, stretching out his arms to see if it fitted alright. Satisfied he moved onto his boots, which were also clean, and then finally the armour, which he stretched over his head and slid his arms into place. Feeling much more like himself, Sohok looked at the doctor,

"I'm guessing my team didn't wait around then?" The Doctor nodded,

"They were called off for another mission; I asked if they wanted you revived but they said they could handle it." Sohok gave a short laugh, 'Sure they did, those bum's do anything to have some fun. And they didn't even wait for me, typical' thought Sohok.

"Where is my son?" The doctor paused, and then went to look at a report he had,  
"He's being prepped for a mission, low level, nothing to difficult. Pretty far away though" Sohok turned, surprised; he hadn't expected this,

"When is he scheduled to leave Doc?"

"End of today, him and quite a few others" Sohok gritted his teeth in frustration, this could ruin everything. He had to move the plan forward. He quickly grabbed the scouter that was lying close by and darted out of the door and down the corridor.

* * *

Not too far away, a small gathering of Saiyans stood in a circle, watching as two very young Saiyans, little older than toddlers, were charging at each other, throwing punches and kicks. They were both boys; one was older than the other, though not by much, and had managed to dodge the right punch that was swinging towards his head; unfortunately he didn't see the kick that shot out backwards and caught him in the jaw. Responding quickly, he stepped onto his left foot and threw his left fist straight at the other boys cheek and hit him hard, sending them both flying back into a leap which ended with the boys landing on their feet. The toys looked at each other, laughing as if it were all a game, even though they both had a lot of bruises. The boys then stood, and nodded, their faces becoming serious, before both started laughing again, and ran off towards their respective mothers, their tails wagging around in excitement.

One stepped forward, and caught the child as he leapt into her arms and laughed even more as she held him up in the air; she smiled and watched her son with pride,

"Look at you, my little warrior. So strong already, we'll have to keep an eye on him Bardock" She looked back at a Saiyan who stood close by; he was tall and had long, oddly shaped hair, as well as a few scars across his face. He stood with his arms folded, smiling a small smile of pride as he watched his Mate and his Son. He then walked over and looked at the little boy who was now yawning slightly from exhaustion. He reached out and held his hand,

"You're gonna be a great warrior someday, I can just tell. Yes, you'll be amazing, won't you Kakarot" His son responded by yawning again, before sniffing the air; his eyes then sprang open, and he began wriggling wildly,

"Food!" the young boy cried; it was one of the few words he knew. His mother smiled, and let him go; he jumped to the ground and ran like wild animal straight at the big meal that was laid out on a table. He soon began stuffing his face full, joined by the other boy he'd just being fighting, who was also eating at great speed. Bardock smiled again, his mate reached out and held his arm, patting it gently,

"He gets that from you Gine"

"No he does not! He gets it from you, I might eat like you do, but at least I swallow between helpings" Bardock laughed, and turned away, leaving his son to gorge himself.

"Little monster's like his father; strong fighter with a bottomless stomach" Bardock looked up, and saw his old mentor leaning against a pillar, a small smile lighting up his face. Bardock gave a short laugh,

"Least my kid's got my sense of humour, I don't know where your son got his, but clearly it wasn't you old man" Sohok twitched; he hated when Bardock called him that. He saw Gine walking over,

"Least I know where our kids get their good looks, cus it sure as hell ain't from us" Gine laughed, and looked back at the two boys, who were struggling to digest their food, and lay on their backs panting. Sohok looked over towards his own mate, who was walking towards him with a bottle of Saiyan Ale in her hand,

"Natural born rivals, just like their fathers. At least they get along, unlike you two, Kakarot and Buka will be friends, maybe even partners someday" Sohok smiled at the thought, then he remembered, and his face lost all the joy he had, he took the bottle from his mate's hand,

"Thank you Ryuki, I definitely needed this" he then took a big gulp of the ale and swallowed it. (Saiyan ale is extremely strong, yet doesn't damage the body, so it's safe to drink it and eat without the body's metabolism suffering). Ryuki sighed, and smiled at Gine,

"Typical male, always wanting everything now" Gine winked, and tugged Bardock by the arm and both went to pick up their now sleeping son, who's stomach bulged from all the food he'd consumed. Ryuki and Sohok picked up their son Buka, who was also fast asleep, and giving a wave to their friends, went off back to their quarters.

* * *

When they had placed Buka in his small bed, Ryuki walked over to a small table, and picked up a pad which had being lying there; she then threw it over to Sohok,

"You found out then I take it?" Sohok nodded, and led forward in a chair, clenching his fists tightly.

"I got it this morning, so did many of the others. They agreed that we should push the plan forward to today." Sohok looked up in surprise,

"That was damned quick, how'd you get them all to agree?"

"It wasn't hard; the places they plan on sending these kids are so far away that we'd never see them again for years" Sohok grit his teeth, and stood up, still angry. He sighed, and walked over to the window, and starred out over the wastelands of Planet Vegeta. It was the one place you could hide on the planet; you couldn't hide for long, but if you wanted to hide anything, then the wastelands were the only place you could even try.

"Is it out there?" Ryuki walked over to him, and gently stroked his shoulders,

"Buried under a thin dust layer, the techies are still upset, but they say she'll be ready to go. There's enough space for everyone, and the only ones left are the ones who are coming in pods. Like you..." She let her hands slip, and turned away, Sohok turned round, and held onto her hands.

"I have to; we all agreed that a few of us would have to delay the guards and soldiers while you all take off. I'll follow after you in a pod don't worry." She held his hand tightly, Sohok sighed,

"However, I don't think I can change all of the kid's destinations. Some yes, but I might have to send a couple far away so they can't be tracked. That's only in a worst case though. I'm not gonna let anything happen to Buka." Ryuki turned and looked up into her mates eyes; they were filled with determination and courage. She nodded,

"The other volunteers are waiting for you at the coordinates. Are you sure this is the only way?" Sohok nodded, "It is. To safe guard our children's future, and the future of our race, They must attempt to kill King Vegeta. And while they do this, I will destroy the attack pod tracking system, making sure that they won't be able to follow us. He paused, looking at her,

"Do they know that they won't survive?"

"Yes, they are prepared to die." Sohok nodded, he then looked at a timer close by,

"It's getting close, you'd better get the other's mobilized, get them all over to the ship. I'll meet with the group. After that... Well all we can do is pray."


	4. Chapter 4- Freedom or Death

**Freedom or Death**

Sohok walked with his son in his arms; he was still asleep, which was exactly what Sohok wanted. He was about to go somewhere he knew he could never come back from. All he could do was hope that he might be able to save Buka when the time came. He lowered him into an attack pod, and watched as hundreds of other fathers and mothers did the same, most of them with the same feeling of emptiness and nausea stabbing at their guts. Sohok had to go, had to force himself to look away, but he knew this maybe the last time he'd ever see his son; so he paused, and watched him sleeping, memorizing everything about him and committing it to memory. He closed his eyes, steadying his heart and his mind, and with all of his drive and focus, he turned away, and walked with speed and purpose to the meeting place.

* * *

He found the other's waiting for him; there were 4 of them, all males, all big and strong, all with looks of fear and courage. Sohok looked at them all,

"Take note, my brave friends, because this is the moment. The moment, when you all must look inside yourselves, and find a strength never before seen in a Saiyan; because you will need that strength. You will need to make a sacrifice as great as the one our race has made; to save their futures, we would do anything yes?" He paused, and looked into their eyes, all of them filled with strength, and one by one they nodded. Sohok stretched out his hand towards the centre, the other's following suit, placed their hands on top of his,

"Then let us go, and know that whatever happens, we will be remembered." They all nodded, and quickly darted off at super speed, moving through the alleys and corners of the streets. Sohok saw where he had to go, and veering left, he broke off, and hoped that he would succeed.

* * *

King Vegeta had many bodyguards, but what made King Vegeta different from any other king, was that he hardly ever used them. He was a Warrior, true he might have gotten old, and didn't go out on missions to raze planets, but he was still the strongest warrior on the planet. No one was stronger than him. Well, except for **Him**. But his day would come, and when it did, King Vegeta would take great pleasure in paying him back ten-fold for every indignity he and his people had suffered. Until then, he would wait, until his moment to strike came.

Which was exactly what his 4 assassins did; the leapt from the shadows, arms raised to beat the royal king to his knees. Though surprised, the king knew to always keep his guard up. He jumped up above them, and rocketed down with a kick that knocked one man's head back with a sickening crack; the man then fell backwards, his eyes white and empty. Vegeta sneered, and twisted round to see his 3 remaining killers. They were all on their guards, but none of them showed any fear. 'Good, he thought, like true warriors to the end; never fear you enemy, even if he will destroy you', the king gave a short laugh,

"I salute you soldiers, not many have been able to catch me unawares. However, the element of surprise is gone, and with it, any hope you had of survival. I will honour you as you have honoured me; by giving you quick deaths" The 3 assassins charged at him, all roaring their battle cries. Vegeta paused, and then sped at them, blasting one through the chest, chopping another at the neck; breaking the bones with ease, and finally he swung round, and brought his knee into the last one's chest, breaking his ribs and pinning him to the ground. He looked down at his attacker, who still managed to cling to life,

"You all fought bravely, foolishly though, and that is why you must serve as warnings to any other idiots who think they could challenge me." The last man looked up and gasped through pain and blood,

"We did this for our children, for their... futures!" Vegeta stood, and then blasted the Saiyan into dust. As he looked around, brushing the blood from his armour, a legion of guards suddenly flew down to him,

"MY LORD, ARE YOU ALRIGHT?!" King Vegeta scoffed, "Of course I am fools, this was nothing. Merely a workout. What I want you to do now is..." He was interrupted by an explosion not too far away, followed by another. King Vegeta starred, and knew that something was wrong.

"I want half of you to find General Nappa and tell him to head for that blast. The other half will go find my son and make sure no one tried to attack him. And while you're all doing that, maybe someone can tell me how the hell some stupid bastards are blowing up my own damn capital city?!"

* * *

Sohok walked quickly and quietly towards the tracking centre; it was the hub for all ships leaving and arriving at the planet, it tracked them and followed them which ever direction they went off to. Sohok stood out-of-sight by the doorway, peering in; he saw that there were 2 technicians present. He paused, took a deep breath, and walked in slowly, he then darted forward, blasting one and then breaking the other's neck. He let the body drop, and then turned towards the readouts. His eyes darted about, desperately trying to find what he was looking for, until mercifully he found it; the main tracking circuit, take that out, and no one could follow any ship leaving the planet. Not even a big one. Sohok took a step back, and charged up his Ki, then blasted it forward, completely destroying the complex circuitry. He smiled, and then turned his attention towards the attack pods. He read down the list, and saw with horror that his son was already prepped for launch.

He tried to override the command, but it wouldn't work, no matter how hard he tried. Sohok yelled with fury, and sank to his knees; he had failed Ryuki, and he had failed Buka. A thought then occurred; he might just have one last chance! He got up, and found the pod's intended destination, which he then changed, and as quickly as possible, search for a better alternative. And then he found it; a small backwater planet in the middle of nowhere, mostly peaceful, the local inhabitants not particularly strong; his son would be safe there, least until he could find him. He typed in the command, and then saw he had very little time, he found the pod's auto educate database, and decided to erase, and put in something that he had made just in case. With all that done, he had but to push a button and Buka would be safe.

"I should have known! You always were a gutless traitor after all" Sohok turned, and saw that Nappa; the Saiyan Elite, and General of the entire Saiyan Army was standing in his way. Sohok stepped back, and pressed the button. He then smiled,

"I'd love to stay and chat, but I've got plans, so I'll be seeing you Baldy" He powered up, ready to charge, when Nappa smirked, and with speed he wasn't expecting, threw a blow which knocked the wind out of Sohok, who bent over, surprised. Nappa laughed,

"Oh no you don't! I'm gonna enjoy killing you slow, make you suffer in total agony. Then I'm gonna find that pretty mate of yours, and show her what a real Saiyan man's like. Bet she'd love that, don't you..." He never got to finish his sentence, he was knocked back by Sohok, who hit him as hard as he could clean across the jaw, which managed to send Nappa flying across the room, land on his back, and quickly lose consciousness. Sohok stood up shakily, and spat on the ground,

"Might've been a sucker-punch, but you sure as hell deserved it you bastard." Sohok looked back; Buka's pod was leaving, he wanted to wait, but knew there was no more time. He walked to the doorway, and saw Bardock standing in the corridor. They both stood there, watching each other, time and sound seemed to die away, leaving just them.

"Gine told me, knew I'd find you here, not getting yourself killed by Vegeta."

"You always were a smart one. The best student I ever taught, and the best Friend I ever had. I knew you wouldn't come with me though."

"You were right. So what do we do now then?"

"Now, you either kill me, or you let me go. What's it gonna be?" Bardock stood still for a moment, he then stepped aside,

"Start running. They won't be far away. Launch your pod, I'll do my part don't worry." Sohok nodded, then just as he was about to leave, he turned back to look at his former protégé;

"Frieza is a monster Bardock. In him, is the death of all Saiyans, and when the time does come, and it will, I hope you and your family are long gone. Don't ever trust Frieza, because it'll be the last mistake you'll ever make."

And with that, he darted away, making for the nearest Pod platform. He ran over to one and hit the launch button, he then sped over to another, did the same, before finally jumping into pod himself, he then put in the coordinates and held his breath.

* * *

King Vegeta ran with his troops, he was very pissed off and wanted someone to take it out on. He looked up and saw two attack pods flying away at top speed, and knew that that was his target, he powered up his Ki and blasted one pod as it went overhead, the blast hitting it directly as it flew overhead; the pod exploded instantly and Vegeta watched with satisfaction as it burned, he then turned towards the other; and saw a Saiyan solder blast it and destroy it. He looked at the Saiyan, who flew down to meet him,

"Forgive me sire, but I saw one of the traitors board this ship. I immediately blasted him sir, and made sure of his destruction." The King watched him, and smiled,

"Good work soldier, did you see who it was?" The Saiyan shook his head, the King scoffed,

"No matter, I want this all forgotten as soon as possible." With that, King Vegeta turned, and walked away. Bardock Smiled, and looked back, and saw another pod lift off, and fly away at top speed. He watched it go, and then flew off to see his mate, and his sons.

* * *

Sohok breathed a sigh of relief, grateful that he hadn't been caught out by the King. He was now out in space, and heading towards the others. They would reach the Planet before him, but it would still take time. He reached round, felt his ribs and winced; some were indeed broken. He sat back, looked out into the void, wondering where his son might be. He knew he'd sent him there for his own safety, he also knew that no one would ever notice he was missing, or know where he had gone. He was completely safe, but far from his father and mother. He remembered the name of the planet he'd sent Buka to; Earth. Something deep inside him, told him that he would find him again, some day.


	5. Chapter 5- The End of the Beginning

**The End of the Beginning**

Far away in the blackness of space, a small pod rocketed along, its occupant, a small boy, 2 or 3 years old, wearing armour, lay sleeping. As he slept, a computer inside the spacecraft activated, and a hologram appeared, it was of a man, in similar amour to the child, and he also shared some physical similarities,

"Hello my son. I hope you will remember me, for I am your Father. You are part of a strong race of warriors called Saiyans. As a member of this race, you possess great strength and power, but it is how you use this power that will shape your destiny.

"You see while we are a noble race, we have lost our way. Honour and Courage, have been forgotten and replaced with Pride and Power. The strongest lead and all others are weak. And that is wrong my son.

"While it is true that some are weaker than others, that does not mean they should be destroyed; cast aside for those who wield great power and lack a moral core. I blame a tyrant for our races fall into darkness; his Name is Frieza, and someday the universe will right the wrongs that he has done. But until then, I must protect you from harm.

"I had hoped that your mother and I would raise you, and that we could watch you grow into the great Saiyan Warrior I know you will become. But you had to be saved. So you have been sent here instead, until the time comes, when you can find us again.

"Myself, your mother and other's like us, who believe in Honour, and restoring our race to it's glory, and to protect the universe. All of us have now left Planet Vegeta; we have travelled to another world, far away from the threat of Frieza. A world where we can grow strong, and someday return.

"Along with this message, are the coordinates to find us again. I hope to see you again some day... My son. Never forget who you are; you are Buka, a Saiyan, and I am Sohok, your Father."

The hologram faded away, and the Saiyan child Buka slept on, unaware that not too far away, was the planet Earth. As the Pod neared the atmosphere, a fault occurred, and deceleration wasn't happening fast enough. The pod hit the ground hard, bounced, then landed close to a house.

The old man popped his head out, surprised to see an actual space ship right on his own doorstep! He was just about to call the authorities when he heard a noise; it was a child's wails. He walked over to the pod, peered inside, and was surprised to see a small monkey-tailed boy wearing armour crying. The pod door opened, and the old man picked up the child,

"There there now, it's alright. You're safe now. My my you must've bumped your head hard. And... well look at that, a tail!" The old man poked at it gently, and got a smack on the hand. The boy giggled slightly,

"Tickle" The old man smiled, he then cried as the boy got a hold of his long silver hair and tugged hard, he cried even more when he grabbed his beard.

As he watched the boy eat ferociously, he walked out to the pod, and poked it with a stick. It suddenly whirred, and out popped a Hologram of a serious looking man wearing similar amour to the boy,

"Greetings, my name is Sohok. And that boy is my son. If you are seeing this message, then he has landed safely. He is just a boy right now, and he has much to learn. Teach him Honour and Courage, teach him to respect others and to control his own power. Someday he wish to join us, and when he is ready, the coordinates are here. Until then, please, watch over him. His name is..." The hologram wavered and distorted, and then cleared up,

"...he has great power inside of him; teach him to use it wisely. And keep him out of sight of a full moon; if he should see it, he will change into a huge beast, his power will treble, and he will lose all control and restraint; if that should happen he could very well destroy your planet. He may learn to control it, but until then, be aware..." The hologram distorted again, and once again it cleared,

"... lastly make sure you have plenty of food, he has a big appetite. I wish you good luck, to whomever finds this him." The hologram faded away, and the old man stood quietly where he was, pondering.

He walked back into the house, and saw that the boy was still eating. He looked down at him, and couldn't help but smile,

"Well we'll have to work on your manners, but least you've got a big stomach. Hmm, have to give you a name though; can't have you living here and not have a name can we? Now let's see..." As he thought, the little boy watched him, until he saw something catch his eye; he then got up, and walked over to it, pointing at it and staring at it in wonder. The old man turned around, and saw what he was pointing at and smiled,

"That is called a tiger. It's a big animal, tough and fierce, and strong, and never to be underestimated. A bit like you I'd bet." The boy smiled as he starred at the statue of the tiger; in its mouth was a small round orange ball, with stars on it. The Old man smiled,

"I know! I'll call you Tora. My name is Rai, but you can call me Grandpa." He picked up the little boy, who laughed happily, and threw a kick which caught Rai on the jaw, he groaned slightly,

"Now that's a strong kick. Let's just hope you don't do that all the time eh?"

As night fell over the home in the mountains, Rai moved Tora's ship out to the back of his home, making sure no one sure any evidence that a child from the stars was living in his home.


End file.
